1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to tape rule accessories, specifically a tape rule marking implement in which a support member is additionally mounted on the ruler blade output opening at the front end of a tape rule and a marking implement is installed on the corner at one side of its anterior extremity, thereby providing for convenient marking when measurements are taken as well as higher practical value.
2) Description of the Prior Art
When a conventional tape rule is used for taking measurements, the ruler blade of the tape rule is pulled out. If the user wants to indicate a certain measured position on the ground, wall, or other object surface, one hand typically maintains the tape rule in place, while other hand marks the appropriate point, resulting in inconvenient tape rule measuring. To enable more convenient tape rule utilization, the applicant of the invention herein conducted extensive research and development based on years of experience gained while engaged in the relevant industries, which following repeated testing and refinement culminated in the completion of the tape rule marking implement of the invention herein.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a tape rule marking implement in which a support member is additionally mounted on the ruler blade output opening at the front end of a tape rule and a marking implement is installed on the corner at one side of its anterior extremity, thereby providing for convenient marking when measurements are taken, added tape rule application flexibility, and higher practical value.
To enable the examination committee a further understanding of the structural features, content, and advantages of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the invention.